


Dunno Why

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dunno Why

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings.

**Title:** Dunno Why  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** Hermione  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Denial  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** C Dumbledore.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dunno Why

~

“Harry!”

Harry jumped, startled. “What?”

“What’s so fascinating over there?” Hermione asked. “I’m trying to talk to you.”

“Sorry,” Harry said. “It’s just... Well, even though Malfoy’s name’s been cleared, and his being a prat was all an act so he could spy for us, there’s still something...”

“What?”

“Dunno why, but I just have this... need to watch him.”

Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and Malfoy. It appeared the blond was having similar difficulty keeping his eyes off Harry. “Talk to him,” she suggested.

“But... we’re enemies!”

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes. “You never know. Things change.”

~


End file.
